


romantic

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Inoo would never tell anyone, but it's not exactly like he <i>hates</i> it when Hikaru pulls stuff like this, either.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	romantic

**Author's Note:**

> [Age-momiji-manju](http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%8F%9A%E3%81%92%E3%82%82%E3%81%BF%E3%81%98) is one of the regional dishes of [Miyajima](http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8E%B3%E5%B3%B6) in Hiroshima. Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

"The first pair was for me and Dai-chan-- sto-- HIKARU!" Inoo yells over his shoulder as Hikaru hands what was supposed to be his snack over to Yabu and Yuya with a flourish and an unapologetic grin. Despite Inoo's protests, Yabu, same as ever, only gives a squinty grin before disappearing with Yuya and the age-momiji-manju that was supposed to be for Inoo, and Inoo heaves a sigh, pouting. They're stopping over in Hiroshima to shoot a few magazine spreads between legs of a tour, and now that they've wrapped up a day shooting on Miyajima, they've been allowed a few hours to themselves on the island before they all head back to the hotel. Yuto and Keito had gone galavanting off up the mountain somewhere, while Yamada had dragged Chinen to some supposedly romantic spot, leaving BEST to their own devices. Someone had suggested they head into town and try out the various famous foods available in Miyajima, which had suited Inoo just fine-- like hell was he climbing up a mountain after a full day of photos, and he somehow doubted he was going to get Hikaru within ten meters of any romantic touristy spot, anyway. 

And so they'd headed to the first age-momiji-manju store they'd seen, all hungry after a long day and eager to eat the most unhealthy thing possible, and Inoo had been convinced that, for the first time in a while, he'd finally have a few hours just to unwind. But of course, then he made the mistake of letting Hikaru order and hand out the sets of two manju on a skewer, and first thing he had to go and do was give Inoo's long-awaited reward for a hard day's work to stupid Yabu and Yuya. It isn't unusual for Hikaru to teasingly do things like this to Inoo, but when, a moment later, he gives another stick, complete with two people's worth of manju, to Daiki, and Daiki accepts with a skeptical look and dutifully walks away as well, Inoo begins to suspect that something is up. 

"Oops… there's none left for us~" Hikaru chimes once Daiki is out of their line of sight, unperturbed by Inoo's raised brow and annoyed expression. "Well, that's okay~ We'll get something else!" he continues, grabbing Inoo by the wrist and practically dragging him down the street. Inoo protests and tugs on Hikaru's grip a little, but he's learned over the years that at times like these, things aren't usually as bad as they seem, and besides… well, Inoo would never tell anyone, but it's not exactly like he _hates_ it when Hikaru pulls stuff like this, either. 

Still, when Hikaru leads him down the main road to a side-street, winding farther away from what Inoo recognizes, he can't help but whine a little. "Hikaruuu! Where are you taking me?" he pouts, despite the fact that Hikaru isn't even looking at him to appreciate it. When Hikaru doesn't answer, though, Inoo's pout only grows, and he's about to put his foot down when Hikaru suddenly stops, turning back to him with a grin and nodded towards a small, nondescript building to their right. "We're here." 

"Where?" Inoo asks skeptically, eyeing the storefront and somehow doubting that it's any sort of famous souvenir shop. 

Hikaru only grins his cryptic grin and brings Inoo inside, which turns out to be a dimly-lit little restaurant apparently serving the signature grilled seafood of the island. The small space only fits a few booths and counter, but even so, Inoo is still in the process of absorbing their surroundings when Hikaru ushers him into one of the booths with a grin. 

"Well?" he asks expectantly, and Inoo blinks. "W-well what?" he asks in return, partly because he's still more than a little confused, and partly because he's honestly not sure what Hikaru is asking about when they haven't even eaten yet. 

"This place is supposedly much better than any of those mainstream places," Hikaru replies in his usual authoritative tone when it comes to hole-in-the-wall restaurants, and Inoo is about to roll his eyes, because of course Hikaru would want to drag him to some weird ass place just for the sake of being different, when Hikaru puts a hand overtop of his on the table and adds, "Besides, I read online that the atmosphere was intimate and… well, romantic." 

The corners of Hikaru's mouth quirk up a little at the last word, like he can't quite take it seriously, but he squeezes Inoo's hand at the same time, and Inoo can't help but appreciate the gesture, anyway. Whatever temple Yamada and Chinen are watching the sunset at is probably technically more romantic, yes, but… well, right here and right now, Inoo wouldn't trade this little booth for the world.


End file.
